


It's Understood

by Tiberias



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiberias/pseuds/Tiberias
Summary: Leonard did not believe in love at first sight, but then Jim had stumbled into his life and everything had suddenly changed, including his status, from Dr to Necromancer!Well, if you like to read something romantic, poetic and a little painful, then this is your potion!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	It's Understood

**Author's Note:**

> Ok my first McKirk fic, and although English is not my native language, I still wanted to write something about this ship. I hope it is understandable what I wrote haha! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated, thank you! 
> 
> On Tumblr I am Summermint!

There's time. There is always time.

This was Bones' favorite excuse.

Falling in love with James T. Kirk was not expected, absolutely not. Negative. Certainly not for someone like him, fresh from a divorce. Bones had sworn to himself that he would have shot himself in the foot, if he ever dared to say the words I love you again.

But Jim ... damn Jim! He had that strange innate power to make things change, that power to convince you and involve you in things that you would never have thought of doing, not even under torture! Like getting on a spaceship, and therefore ending up in the cold and inhospitable unexplored space.

Leonard remembered precisely the moment when he should have shot himself in the foot, it was immediately after he found himself sighing the forbidden words after an intense solo orgasm that had left him breathless and somewhat unsurprised.

Perhaps, Leonard had fallen in love with him at the precise moment that their eyes had met for the first time on that spacecraft. Like two poor souls who met for the first time, in perhaps the most difficult moment of their lives. Two lost souls, who were trying very hard to collect the respective pieces of their life.

Yes, maybe it was the exact moment that his eyes had met Jim's reassuring smile, that smile placed in the middle of that mess of bruises and dried blood, which, however, could hardly hide its natural beauty. Yes, yes, maybe it had been love at first sight, which made matters worse because his pessimistic-analytical mind had until then, denied the very existence of such a thing: love at first sight ... that was teen stuff!

Or maybe it had happened over the years spent at the Starfleet Academy, sharing the same spaces and the same adventures. Or it had happened slowly after yet another fleeting flirtation of Jim, hearing him come back late at night,  
well knowing where he had been, and doing what. It was in those unbearable sleepless nights that jealousy creeped as he tried in vain to fall asleep, to not to think, not to hear, but she loved to hiss doubts and sorrows in Bones' heart and mind.

One day I will tell him.

One day.

One day Leonard would be able to find that damned courage.

Yes, one day he would have found the courage to reveal to him what his heart felt, that's it! That he was in love with him, with James T. Kirk the man, the only man who could make him do anything, even follow him aboard this fucking spaceship.

But that day would never come.

Khan. Khan and his revenge. Khan and his wrath. Khan and his thirst for power and death.

Khan who had taken away the light of his eyes, the courage in his veins, and the passion in his heart.

Suddenly Khan had made Leonard blind. Mute. Unable to hear or feel anything while staring at that corpse.

During his life aboard the Enterprise, Leonard would have expected to see everything, except to see his Jim lying there in that mortuary sack, motionless. Mr Scott had told him what had happened but he had not been able to listen to any of his words, instead he sat slumped in his chair, completely swallowed up by the blackest terror ever experienced. The fear of being left behind, of being left alone, more alone than he had ever felt on the day his wife had left him.

And then suddenly hope had come. And it was funny if one had thought about it, that this hope had come precisely thanks to that great bastard who had turned off his Sun. Yes, life was really funny if not absurd, because now hope, his hope was in the hands, or better yet in the blood of that damned bastard who had killed his Jim. Spock had brought Khan back, and now everything was silent, as if waiting, waiting for the miracle that he should have performed, he who was a Dr and not a Necromancer, and who had made an oath that was about to break.

Bones. He missed being called like that, with that damned stupid nickname. Right now he really missed everything about Jim, even the things he couldn't stand about him ... or perhaps, yes perhaps Leonard secretly liked that Jim had a nickname just for him. Spock didn't have it, for example.

Leonard was sitting alone immersed in the darkness of the med bay, only barely lit by the blue LEDs of that damned cryo capsule, where inside there was what many would have called - and ok in the past many girls had done it! - Prince Charming. Jim seemed like he was sleeping peacefully, as if nothing had happened, as if he was still alive and at any moment he could open his eyes and call him ... Bones. His Bones. But his vital signs were zero, there was no beat, there was no life, there was no Jim.

"Why you did this to me?" - Leonard whispered while caressing the cold glass of the capsule with his hand.

"Why you did this to yourself?" - He insisted leaning over it, while feeling the tears burn in his eyes.

The blood had been drawn, analyzed, prepared, and was ready to be injected. Yes, he just had to inject it and then ... and then he would become a Necromancer. And then there was no point of return. For Jim, he though, just for Jim. Oh how he wished to have Spock's coldness and logic, but maybe Spock was now sitting somewhere in the ship relieved not to be him, not to be the Dr who had to make a choice between what is right and ethical, and what is wrong and illegal.

Leonard sighed heavily, looking for one last time at that face with perfect features even after a fight. 

"We will never be the same, you and me Jim. My love." - He whispered starting the thawing process.

He then lowered himself to kiss the cold glass plate. - "Goodbye Jim."

Honestly he hadn't any clue about what would happen and if the whole process would work, if Jim would be back among the living. But could a sun ever die?

And Jim came back. And Leonard felt like he was half happy and half cursed.

"Enough broth! Can I have a steak Dr?" - Jim had snorted two days before his discharge from the hospital.

"Stop being a kid, I don't remember you having a medical degree!" - Leonard had told him while checking his vital data.

Strangely, Jim had remained silent and Leonard had looked up from his pad.

Can he be more beautiful than before? He had thought, and then suddenly Jim's blue eyes were glued to his, and it was as if all of Leonard's secrets were suddenly revealed.

That day had come.

"I love you" - Leonard had simply whispered without looking away. And it was like staring directly at the sun. He waited for what appeared to be an eternity. The same eternity he had been waiting for, while Khan's blood did its job bringing his Jim back to life. His. When had he started considering him as his?

Jim smiled at him the same reassuring smile that he had given him that day on the spacecraft, and then with a hand clasped to his uniform, he pulled Leonard towards him to kiss him.

"I already knew" - Jim candidly admitted to him, tenderly touching his lips with his.

"Really" - Leonard sighed kissing him languidly again.

"Who would ever break an oath? I know how loyal you are to your work, and to that oath." - Jim said licking Leonard's lips softly. "Hm?"

"Jim you are my oath, I never realized it before today, that I swore on it, and I think I swore on it in the exact moment I sat next to you on that damned spacecraft." - Leonard confessed caressing his face, as if to reassure himself that Jim was true, real, true, alive. There with him.

"My Bones." - Jim whispered softly before kissing him again.

Leonard wasn't sure what to expect that day when he decided to join the Starfleet, oh yes, of course, he had imagined some scenarios - most of the time apocalyptic - but none came close to this, to this very moment, to this man who was now kissing him ardently, while whispering between kisses, that he loved him too. Very much. Very fondly.

Finally. 

It's understood.


End file.
